


Kiss me under the stars

by agathadell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Celestial Ball, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugging, No Beta, PDA, Slow Dancing, i really don’t know how to tag my stuff, lots of hugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agathadell/pseuds/agathadell
Summary: “ Smells of sweat and hormones, I think I need to step outside for a breath of fresh air. Care to join me?”
Relationships: Barnaby Lee & Player Character, Barnaby Lee/Original Character(s), Barnaby Lee/Original Female Character(s), Barnaby Lee/Player Character, Penny Haywood & Player Character
Kudos: 16





	Kiss me under the stars

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished the celestial ball side quest again and I just wanted to write something quick since I’ve been lazy.   
> Sorry for any spelling mistakes and such, I didn’t fully proof read.

“Shit. Shit. Shit.” Sagen Ravine cursed under her breath as she ran through the halls of Hogwarts, bunching her long dress into her fists to prevent her from tripping over the maroon fabric. 

Her low heels clicked with every step along the stone flooring, the sound rather loud when compared to the silence of the empty halls. She was running late to the Celestial Ball as she had lost track of time while getting ready. Earlier she would’ve joked that she was ‘fashionably late’ but that was then, and now she was missing the start of her very first dance. 

The Ravenclaw burst into the Great Hall, using her left shoulder to ram the door open as she was still using her hands to hold her dress.   
The headmaster stood beside the doorway, a soft smile on his weathered face as he greeted her. “Welcome to the Celestial Ball, Sagen.” Dumbledore said, waving his hand to the other students already gathered around the starry room. “I’m glad you could make it.”   
“Me too,” she smiled, taking the time to smooth out her dress.

“Wotcher, Sagen!” Nymphadora Tonks ran to her friend, grabbing her arms and pulling her towards where some of their friends were gathered. “You look amazing!” 

“And you look smashing,” the Ravenclaw responded, checking out her friend. The punk styled hair and black dress suited the Hufflepuff perfectly, complimenting her bright pink hair and pale skin accordingly. Her eyes moved to Tulip Karasu who was close by, chatting lively with Andre Egwu, both of them looking equally as stunning. “The decorations turned out beautifully, didn’t they?” She asked, eyes darting around to gaze at all the star decorations. 

“Of course they did! I guess you were right, we really didn’t need magic.” The two laughed together before Sagen spotted Rowan Khanna and Ben Copper, excusing herself as to go chat with them. 

“You’re really here!” She called out to the pair as she approached them, arms open wide. Rowan ran to her, embracing her friend tightly. 

“I cannot thank you enough for convincing me to come!” She exclaimed excitedly, practically vibrating as she spoke. “You look amazing, by the way. We’re going to have so much fun!” 

“And you two look dashing as well, thank you!” She smiled, pulling Ben into a quick hug as well.   
“Everyone wants my hat,” he commented, returning the smile. 

“Were you able to find a date?” Rowan asked, noticing then that her friend had walked in alone. 

“Of course I did, I’m not one to give up now, yeah?” Sagen replied, jokingly raising a brow. “But speaking of my date…” 

“Sagen!” The trio turned as Penny Haywood ran up to them, throwing herself at brunette. “You’re late, but you’re here! I’m gonna steal her real quick, yeah?” Without waiting for a reply she dragged Sagen away, tugging her to the dance floor. The blonde’s large smile was contagious, Sagen finding herself smiling back at her once again. 

“The decorations are stellar, Penny.” She examined, winking as she threw out the pun. “I knew you were gonna do an amazing job. Have they announced your name yet?” 

“It’s all thanks to you! You’re the one who helped me through this all; I don’t think I can thank you enough.” The Hufflepuff grabbed onto her friend’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “And not yet, but I think Dumbledore is about to.” 

As soon as she finished her sentence Dumbledore arrived at the podium, clearing his throat to get the crowd's attention. “I’d once again like to welcome you all to this year’s Celestial Ball. The decoration committee worked hard to give you the best atmosphere to dance the night away in. I’d like to take this moment to give recognition to the head of the decoration committee: Miss Penny Haywood.” Applause rang from around the room, Penny’s smile growing impossibly bigger. “Please, enjoy the rest of your night.” 

“I’m going to die.” Penny squealed, her grip tightening on Sagen’s hand. “I’m so happy I could drop dead right now.” 

Sagen rolled her eyes and laughed, pulling Penny towards a table to sit down. “How about we don’t die tonight and instead take a breather, yeah?” She sat the Hufflepuff down and freed her hand from her death grip, patting her friend’s shoulder as Penny began to relax. “Now take a second, appreciate your céleste decorations and stay alive, I’m going to go hunt for my date in the meantime.” 

Sagen left the table and moved back towards the center of the room, blue eyes scanning the groups of students. 

“Sagen! It’s good ta see ya’!” Hagrid greeted as he stepped into her line of sight. The smaller female looked up at him, smiling once again.

“And you as well,” she replied, continuing to gaze around the room. 

“Were ye’ able ta find a date? I noticed ye’ came in all alone.” 

“I was able to snag one, and by the looks of it I’m the only one of my friends who actually had the guts to ask someone. But I can’t seem to find him…” 

“Maybe I can help, since I’ve got a bird eyes view of ta floor.” 

Before she could thank him a voice came from behind her, catching the Ravenclaw off guard. 

“Wow, you look gorgeous.” 

Sagen turned around and was met with the sight of her date, Barnaby Lee, checking her out. A light blush dusted his cheeks as he smiled at her, rubbing his arm nervously. 

“B,” she smiled, stepping closer to speak to him. “Thank you. And you, you look so handsome. Your boutonniere is lovely as well.” 

“I stabbed myself while putting it on,” he admitted with a laugh, holding his hand out to her. 

Sagen took his hand, intertwining their fingers unconsciously. “I know the pain, I stabbed myself in the eye with my mascara brush while getting ready.” She followed the larger male as he led her closer to the dance floor, stopping near the far corner. He didn’t let go of her hand as they stood and continued to chat, occasionally giving it a light squeeze. 

“I’m really glad you agreed to come with me tonight,” Sagen said softly after hours of mingling and chatting, her blues focused on the green staring at her. “I couldn’t imagine coming with anyone else tonight. And it seems we’re the only two who attend with a date out of all our friends.” She smiled shyly, eyes darting to the ground. She wasn’t used to feeling so bashful as she was often loud spoken and confident, but now she was afraid to raise her voice to a normal speaking tone almost as if if she spoke any louder the whole scene would disappear before her eyes. 

“I’ll take credit for that,” Barnaby smirked, puffing his chest out. “I was the one who asked Dumbledore if we could bring a date.” 

“When he first announced the ball, yeah? Glad he didn’t say we could only bring a date if it was the fruit.” They both chuckled, the Slytherin squeezing the Ravenclaw’s hand again to bring her attention back.   
“I asked because I was secretly hoping you would be my date,” he mummered, blushing again at the confession. 

Sagen blushed as well, her face feeling like it was on fire. She opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by a sudden change of the music, going from a general dancing song to a slower one. She watched as students paired off on the dance floor, swaying together to the beat of the music. She looked back at Barnaby who had also turned to watch the change of music, wordlessly communicating with each other within the moment. 

He gently tugged on her arm, leading his date onto the dance floor to join the other couples. He released her hand and pulled her closer as he wrapped his arms around her small waist, Sagen following his lead and wrapping her arms loosely around his neck.   
She took the lead as they swayed, both laughing nervously whenever they became offbeat, cheeks still flushing pink. 

“I’m not a very good dancer,” she admitted after accidentally stepping on his foot for what felt like the millionth time, apologizing quickly after the fact. 

“Looks like we both need some practice then,” he joked, waving off her apology. He gently tugged her closer, internally appreciating how warm she was and how nice it felt when she pressed her large bust up against him. He smiled down at her, eyes slightly hooded from the relaxed atmosphere. 

Sagen’s face mirrored his as she gazed up at him, her earlier shyness gone, feeling more relaxed the longer they danced together. Her mind didn’t even seem to register how close they were, their bodies pressed together as they swayed. 

It was as if something clicked between them, an unspoken signal passed between their eye contact as they slowly moved. Barnaby leaned down as Sagen tilted herself up, heads tilting slightly to avoid bumping noses as their lips met, pressing together lightly in a chaste kiss. They pulled apart after a few seconds, both blushing and smiling, no complaints from either party. 

Barnaby trailed one hand up from her waist, moving it up to cup her left cheek, thumb lightly brushing against the raised skin of her winding scar. He felt his heart flutter as the Ravenclaw sighed, eyes closing as she nuzzled into his large palm. He moved his hand to gently hook a finger under her chin, bringing their faces closer together to press another kiss to her soft, full lips. He moved his hand back to cradle her neck, fingers brushing against her long hair. He felt her smile against his lips, pushing herself up on her tiptoes to add a bit more pressure to the kiss. 

She was the first to pull away, sliding her hands to rest on his strong shoulders. “It’s getting a bit stuffy in here, don’t you think?” She smirked at him as he responded by raising a brow, waiting for her to continue. “Smells of sweat and hormones, I think I need to step outside for a breath of fresh air. Care to join me?” 

Barnaby smiled, looking a bit confused at her offer, but agreeing nonetheless, curious on where her offer would take them. Sagen giggled as she separated herself from him, grabbing onto his wrist and tugging him off of the dance floor and out the entrance way. She quickly made her way to the courtyard, silently ecstatic to see that no one else had also decided to take ‘a breather’ by the fountain. 

She released her hold on his wrist as she moved to sit on the edge of the fountain. She watched with a smile as he followed her lead, taking the seat beside her.   
Barnaby gazed into her dark eyes before moving his hand back up to cradle the back of her head again. She hummed as she moved her hands onto his thighs, lifting herself up slightly to press their lips together again. 

It started off soft and chaste like the previous two, but slowly grew deeper as the couple felt more courageous. 

Barnaby used his free hand to hold onto her hip, pulling her closer as he licked along her bottom lip, noting that her lip gloss tasted like cherries. Sagen sighed once again as she parted her lips, letting his tongue slid into her mouth. She shifted her position as their tongues intertwined, sliding her long dress up her legs so that she could sit on his lap, her legs on either side of his. She wrapped her arms around his neck again, sucking lightly on his tongue at the same time, winning a low groan from the male beneath her.   
They parted for breath when their lungs began to burn from lack of oxygen, a thin strand of saliva connecting their lips together. Sagen cringed lightly at the sight, swiping her thumb over the Slytherin’s lip to break the strand. 

Their chests rose and fell with heavy breaths, eyes glassy and hooded as they stared at each other.   
“I didn’t know that getting a breath of fresh air meant stealing mine,” Barnaby joked after he caught his breath. He chuckled as Sagen rolled her eyes once again, a smile tugging on the corner of her lips. 

“I’m getting fresh air now, aren’t I?” To prove her point she sucked in a deep breath, blowing it onto his face with a smirk. “See?” 

Barnaby only shook his head with a smile, tugging her closer to him by her waist. “I guess you are,” he finally said, pressing a kiss to the corner of her lips gently.   
Sagen’s eyes fluttered shut at the soft actions, enjoying the closeness of the two. She wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, embracing under the starry sky. It could have been seconds, minutes, hours - she couldn’t care less about the time , living in the moment fully. 

She was broken from her thought as Barnaby cleared his throat, Sagen pulling away slightly to look at him.   
“I would love to sit here for as long as possible, but my legs are falling asleep.” He bounced his legs to get his point across, Sagen snorting as her body bounced along with him. 

“Should we go back inside then?” She asked, moving herself off of him. She stood up and smoothed over her dress, using her faint reflection in the fountain to fix up her hair. “Nothing can beat the real starry sky, but Penny’s decorations are absolutely superbe.” 

Barnaby stood as well, wrapping an arm around her waist and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. “Let’s go practice our dancing with our friends.” 

The two made their way back inside, successfully sneaking back into the Great Hall without any attention being drawn to them. They rejoined their group of friends who either did not notice their disappearing act or just decided not to comment. Together they all chatted and danced the night away, putting a perfect end to the Celestial Ball.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !!   
> I have a lot of unfinished stuff sitting in my HPHM folder so hopefully I’ll get myself to finish some more soon.


End file.
